Merry Winxmas
by musa lover
Summary: Musa is out finding the perfect last minutes presents for her friends when she gets stuck on what to buy for Riven when two friends come to her aid. Will they be thr perfect gifts and will Christmas be as magical as the rest of the year? Come find out! Also has little romance


Merry Christmas everybody! I hope everyone has the best Christmas ever and has a great new year. Have fun with all your family and friends and remember this is the season of fiving not getting. Anyway I'm sure you all have had enough of hearing me go on about this so now onto the story!

Musa huffed as she briskly walked along the footpath in the shops; carrying an assortment of multi-coloured bags encasing the copious and diverse amount of gifts for her friends. As the Asian beauty walked a ghost of a smile pulling at her cherry lips lifting due to the pallid snow crunching beneath her feet; the transparent snowflakes dancing around her. They teased her hair by spiralling around her then gently floating away before being embraced by the ground and melting.

She looked back. Seeing her footprints embedded in the snow, the imprints serving as a reminder that she must hurry and had no time to enjoy the winter wonderland.

"What to get them, what go give them" She whispered, a sense of annoyance in her usually clear and melodious voice.

Casting her mind back, she mentally counted all the presents she had already bought and the ones she had yet to.

" I've already gotten Tecna, bloom, Stella, Helia, Timmy, Flora and Nabu's gifts but I still have to get Brandon, Sky, Riven and Lay's presents" I grumbled, irate at the thought of more shopping, even though I was closest to the three of them and Nabu. Lay was my best friend and Riv was my boyfriend and I was like the guys sisters.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before entering a shop called mystics. I browsed around, looking at amulets and clothes until I saw it.

The perfect gift for Layla.

Quickly I grabbed it and I quickly bought in before leaving the store and entering a sports shop.

Pretty soon I had gifts for everyone but Riven, the most important man in my life besides my dad.

I contemplated what to get him, sitting down on a bench coated in snow when the brown and blonde haired specialists came towards me with a smile on their faces.

"Hey Muse" Brandon smiled, showing his pearly whites while Sky said hi.

"What you doing?" Sky asked, his liquid blue eyes swimming with curiosity to why Musa was out on Christmas Eve.

"Well I had to buy a few more gifts, what about you guys?" said Musa while sneakily hiding their presents behind her back praying they wouldn't see them.

"Stella texted me asking to get her a turkey and sky wanted to come get something extra for Bloom" Brandon explained rolling his eyes for extra effect making Musa giggle.

"Typical Stella, hey listen can you guys help me pick a gift for Riven? I don't know what to buy him" Musa begged, her navy blue eyes widening and her lower lip pushed forward making her look adorable.

The two boys signed and agreed, seeing as no one, not even Tecna could resist Musa's infamous puppy dog eyes, including them.

"Ok, ok well I have an idea of what to get him" Sky sighed, bracing himself for the inevitable, even though Musa hated shopping she had the tendency to go crazy at Christmas time.

I groaned as I felt the shafts of light drill into my eyelids; trying to wake me up. The blaring sound of my alarm peirced the still air making me wince and burried myself deeper into my bed.

I smiled at the warm embrace the blanket provided me until I rolled over.

My eyes shot open.

It was 8

On Christmas

Swiftly, I threw the blanket that previously provided me my safe haven and practically flew to the shower. I stripped my white baggy pants off and my red tank top and stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading down my lithe body and making me moan in happiness.

I quickly scrubbed my body and my hair before stepping out into my warm fluffy white towel.

I snapped my fingers and suddenly I was dry and I wrapped myself in my towel and threw my under garments on and checked my wardrobe for clothes.

I finally found what I was looking for. I took the items of the hanger and slipped them over my body. The consisted of black skin tight jeans with a yellow tank top with a red treble clef of a stage that went across my chest. I didn't bother with make- up but instead I brushed my shoulder length navy hair into I pony tail on the top of my head and twisted it into a bun.

I shrugged my shoulders at my appearance and ran out the door to see the specialists and my friends huddled under the Christmas tree drinking hot chocolate.

"Finally sleeping beauty awakes" Stella said rolling her hazel eyes as she sees me noisily close the door.

"Could you be any louder" she huffed while Brandon rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antic

"Oh I'm sorry your highness but I'm a music fairy, I'm all about the noise" I smirked at her pout and sat down in my boyfriend's lap.

"Well now that we are all here, let's exchange some gifts" Bloom cheered while Flora busied me some hot chocolate.

I smiled as I used to some magic to make jingle bells come on much to my friends happiness.

"Here girls, these are for you" I smiled warmly as I handed out my girls their gifts.

Flora smiled at me as she delicately opened the green wrapping with pink writing that said merry Christmas on it and gasped at what she saw.

"Musa! This must have cost you a fortune" she said softly, stunned the gift I had given her.

I smiled as I saw her gently pick up the pendant which was a delicate silver chain which had an intricate design of a pink rose opened at full bloom. The stone was made of pink diamond, one of the rarest stones* in the whole of Magix. The stem was made of emerald and the leaves veins were made of a lighter emerald. A vine made of green Peridot snaked its way up the stem and around the rose.

Flora caressed it, as one would do a lover and looked at me with eyes filled with happiness and regret. I was confused until she told me why.

"I'm afraid I haven't gotten you anything near as beautiful as this"she whispered, eyes downcast as she passed me her gift for me.

Wordlessly, I opened the music note wrapping to find my gift.

I gasped. It was just what I wanted.

A pair of silver music note earing with a tiny ruby inside it.

Tenderly I took them out and placed them in my ears before giving Flora a bone crushing hug.

"They are beautiful, it's just what I wanted" I smiled as she sighed in relief and fastened the necklace which hung just below her collar bone.

My other friends loved their gifts. I gave the boys theirs, all except Riven.

"Ahh!" Stella screamed with joy as she saw the orange silk dress I had bought her. It went to her mid-thigh and was a halter neck with a lavish neckline. The dress was tight at the top and flowed out a bit to the middle of her thigh and had no sleeves. The material was shimmery and shined when it moved. In addition to this I bought her a black Gucci bag which she loved and gave me a gigantic hug.

"I love them! Thank you so much Musa!" She happily squealed while is fondly smiled.

"Wow! Is this the new assassins creed game* and a new hand held computer! In purple!" Tecna squealed which was unusual for her as she to tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Muse! This is amazing!" she sighed happily just as soon as Bloom uncovered the deep blue silk scarf and plain diamond earrings I bought her.

"Thank you sooooo much Musa! I love them!" she smiled as she put the earrings and scarf on which matched her baby blue dress perfectly.

"Sorry they are a bit plain" I told her to which she said they were perfect and hugged me.

Everyone else loved their gifts. I bought Layla a beautiful diamond incrusted sceptre which went down into a pendent. The staff had a long shaft made of sapphire and the top had a sapphire in the middle and 5 blue titanium dusty* stones around the outside, all joined at the sapphire by the point. The pendant when it was deactivated looked like the top bit on a silver chain.

"Musa… This is…I'm speechless" Layla said as she placed it over her neck. The stone went to her belly button and she hugged me and whispered thank to which I replied what are best friends for?

Sky received a new phanto- mace which sent an electric shock when it touched you while I gave Helia a new art kit with an easel and a giant painting book. I gave Brandon a ticket to go get tutoring by the best swordsman on melody which made him speechless and Timmy an iPod filled with his favourite songs as his old one broke. Nabu received the chance to be trained by Sonnet, my cousin and the best wizard in the world, even better than Saladin.

"thank you so much!" the guys said as they tackled me in a group hug making me laugh and hug them back and saying glad they enjoyed it.

I excused myself and dragged Riven to my bedroom letting everyone exchange gifts.

"Merry Christmas" I said as I handed him an envelope.

Unsure he opened it to find two tickets to go to melody.

My home realm.

They were to go all around Melody. To go on a cruise and stop at all the best parts of my realm and even to the palace.

Riven was speechless

I thought he hated he gifts even though Sky and Brandon said he wanted to see my home world when suddenly my lips where caught in his.

His arms snaked its way around my waist and mine around his waist.

The only thing I could think of when he gave me my gifts was

Being with my friends, no, my family this is what Christmas is truly about

And this is the best Christmas yet

Hey guys, first thing is first…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I hope everyone one of you has the best Christmas ever and enjoy spending time with your families and friends.

*- it is true, pink diamonds is the rarest diamond and pink stone

*- titanium dusty is a pretty blue stone which you guys should search.

Now on to my notes

The reason why I didn't say much about the gifts Musa got is because that isn't what Christmas is about. Christmas to me is about spending time with those you care about and there is nothing more satisfying about seeing someone's face light up as they get a gift.

I know Flora and Layla's gifts were very expensive and some were unrealistic but I made up gift ideas that fit the persons interests and sorry about some of the more expensive ones.

Thirdly I know there are spelling errors and punctuation bit I have tried to minimise them as much as possible so please try to overlook them.

Anyway hope you have a great Christmas and a great new year

Love, Musa Lover


End file.
